


Boot to the head

by TeekiJane



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeekiJane/pseuds/TeekiJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Daria and Quinn discover the joys of sharing a room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boot to the head

Quinn: Remember when we were little and we shared a room?  
Daria: Yes, Quinn.  
Quinn: I hated that.  
Daria: So did I.  
Quinn: It's fun to reminisce, isn't it?  
Daria: You bet.  
"Teachings of Don Jake"

Mrs. Linda Jean Morrison had taught second grade at Woll Elementary in Highland for nearly thirty years, but she'd never had a student quite like Quinn Morgendorffer. She was exceptional--a good, solid student all around, top of the class in both math and spelling. She was also a tremendous leader--with her bright mind and sensitive nature, she knew just how to act with the other students and was likely the most popular child in the class. Even the class mothers were fond of the adorable, well-spoken child. She was just such a pleasure to be around. 

The year before, Mrs. Morrison had had another Morgendorffer child in her classroom. Quinn's older sister Daria was equally bright--probably brighter--but she floundered socially. Linda Jean hadn't made an issue out of it; Daria had seemed stable enough despite her lack of friends, and there had been a big battle trying to get her to socialize the year before. Plus, there were bigger fish to fry in her room that year--two young boys named Beavis and Butt-head who didn't seem to have the ability to sit still, never mind open a book and learn. Daria and her problems had been back burner by comparison. 

It was the last day of school before winter vacation, and the mood was high. The children gathered up their belongings, screaming goodbyes to their friends and classmates. Soon the only ones left behind were the class mothers, their two sons, and Quinn Morgendorffer, who had volunteered to stick around and help out. Fifteen minutes after school released, a figure appeared in the doorway. It was Daria. "Quinn," she said, her voice monotone and her affect flat, as always, "Mom is here to pick us up. Get your stuff and let's go." 

Quinn sighed and put out her lower lip. "But I wanted to help clean up," she pouted, tossing a cupcake wrapper on to a stack of similar items in the trash can and moved across the table to grab another. 

Daria was unmoved. "You know Mom doesn't like to be kept waiting. Besides, I thought you'd want to go. After all, we're going shhhhhoooopppppiiiinnnnggg." She dragged the final word out, as if she were trying to entice her sister with its sound. 

Quinn stopped in her tracks, dropping the last wrapper as she did so. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Bye, Mrs. Morrison! I'll see you in January." 

"Goodbye, Quinn. Have a nice vacation." 

***

Quinn bundled a too-small coat around her and pulled on a hat as she left the building, following her sister. That winter was the coldest in recent memory in Highland, Texas, and both Daria and Quinn wore layers and winter accessories, though not necessarily in the right size. The shopping trip that evening had been planned to correct this problem. Quinn needed a new coat and mittens, while Daria needed boots, a hat and a scarf. 

Daria reached the car a few seconds before her sister did and yanked open the front door. The girls' mother, Helen, was in the driver's seat. Her brand new car phone was attached to her ear, and she didn't appear to like what was being said. As Quinn slid into the back seat, she heard a snippet of conversation. "What?" Helen Morgendorffer screeched, "The teleconference is back on?! But Fred, you assured me it wasn't going to happen tonight. I'm supposed to take my daughters shopping." Quinn scowled as her mother listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. "But of course, Fred. Listen, I'll be a little late. Let me get back to the house, get the girls a snack and I'll call in from there. Bye, Fred." 

Helen hung up the phone and set it aside. "Sorry, girls, but I have a VERY important teleconference I need to attend. We're going to have to reschedule our shopping trip." 

Daria leaned against the car seat and closed her eyes. "The horror, the horror," she deadpanned. 

Quinn's scowl grew. "But Muh-om! I need a new coat. You PROMISED! All the buttons are falling off and my wrists are cold at recess." She leaned forward and shoved her arm with the too-short coat sleeve between the front seats, waving it around dramatically. 

Helen turned the syrup on in her voice. "I'm sorry, sweetie. Look, we'll go on Saturday." Helen threw the car into gear and peered at Quinn as she looked over her shoulder. "We'll make a day of it! We can have lunch out and then go shopping at Cashman's. It'll give us more time to spend together." 

Daria's eyes popped back open. "The horror, the horror," she repeated, this time actually looking horrified. 

Quinn, frowning briefly, waved her arm in Daria's face as she continued to address Helen. "Can we eat at that place with the tacos and burritos?" Daria's comment forgotten, Quinn's face brightened again. "And can we ride the 'elescator?' And can we--oof!" 

Daria had taken Quinn's arm and shoved it back into the back seat, sending Quinn off-balance. She fell over sideways and then righted herself with an indignant look toward her sister. "Dar-i-A!" she squealed. 

Helen slammed on the brakes as the car approached a stop sign. "Enough, girls! Quinn, buckle up. Daria....I'll deal with you later. Keep your hands to yourself." Looking flustered, she checked each direction and turned left. 

Quinn quickly pulled the seat belt around her lap. "Yeah, Daria, keep your hands to yourself," she taunted. 

Daria put her hand on her forehead. What did I do to deserve this, she thought to herself. 

***

That night was the coldest yet. At eight thirty, Quinn climbed into bed for the night while Daria was put on half-hour warning. She dutifully put down her book and headed off to the shower. Later, dressed for bed, clean and slightly drowsy, she slipped into the bedroom she shared with her sister. It was dark and quiet, the only sound Quinn's rhythmic breathing. With the door closed, it was also significantly colder than the rest of the house. Daria climbed beneath three layers of blanket and pulled it tightly around herself, creating a cave that she pulled up over her head. Under her pillow, Daria found another book and a flashlight. She settled in, and as she started reading, she finally started to feel warm. Soon, the drowsy feeling overtook her and she fell asleep, her glasses and light still on and her book still open. 

Several hours later, Daria awoke with a start. Blinking a few times, she brought her mind and vision into focus, at least a little. What had woken her? A quick physical inventory brought an answer: her teeth were chattering uncontrollably from the chill. Her bedroom had gotten even colder during the night. I think Mom keeps the extra blankets in that hall closet, she thought as she rubbed at one eye behind her glasses. 

Daria shuffled out of bed and found her slippers where she had left them the night before. The girls' room was a chaotic mess--Quinn had been playing Barbie before bed, which meant that Barbie, Ken, and their friends and fashions were spread all over the floor. Daria felt and heard a few things crunch as she walked through the room, and it gave her sick pleasure to know that she had probably just destroyed a few of Barbie's favorite things. 

As Daria approached the room's lone window, she saw a lump in the moonlight. What's this, she wondered as she approached. I don't think Barbie has any accessories shaped quite like that, Daria thought as she stopped in her tracks. Must be a stuffed animal. It's not as if Quinn doesn't have enough of those lying around also. 

Still mostly asleep, Daria pushed aside the questions about the object on the floor and just kept walking. When she reached the lump, she stepped on it, squishing down hard like she had with all the Barbie shoes and purses and cars. But right away, she knew this was a bad move. 

The resulting high-pitched shriek woke the Morgendorffer parents into a state of rising panic. Quinn sat up from a pile of blankets on the floor, hands on her head and a wail coming from her mouth. She had curled up in a cocoon of blankets in front of a heat register. In short order, all four Morgendorffers were in the living room. Quinn still had a blanket wrapped around her and was rubbing her red, sleepy eyes. Daria sat on the opposite couch, her arms crossed and her face set. Jake and Helen stood in between. "Tell us again what happened," Helen requested with a sigh. 

Both girls moved to speak at the same time, but Daria won out. "I woke up and I was cold. I went to get another blanket. How was I supposed to know that SHE was going to be in the middle of the floor?" 

Quinn picked up from there. "It's so cold in our room! When I went to bed, I couldn't fall asleep. So I went and lay on the floor where the heat comes out. And I slept good until SHE came and stepped on my head!" She pouted out her lower lip and rubbed her hairline. "I'm going to have a lump!" 

Helen put a hand on Quinn's shoulder. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm sure it was just an accident. Right, Daria?" 

Daria shifted her eyes between her mother's pleading expression and her sister's accusatory one. "Yes. If I'd done it on purpose, she'd have brain damage now." 

Helen glared at her oldest daughter. "Daria!" She put a hand on her forehead. "Look, let's just all go back to bed. We'll talk about this more in the morning." 

***

Helen Morgendorffer loaded her two daughters in the car early that Saturday morning. Quinn bounced from the front door, carrying a child-size purse over one shoulder. "I brought ALL my money, Mommy," she enthused. "I have almost nine dollars!" 

"That's wonderful, Quinn," Helen said distractedly. She opened the car door and let in Quinn, who continued to babble about the trip. "Daria! Let's go! We're waiting!" 

Daria appeared in the doorway. "I don't feel good. I can't go shopping," she said as she peeked around the cracked door. 

Helen sighed and peeked at Quinn in the passenger's seat, almost vibrating with excitement. "You were fine half an hour ago at breakfast." 

"Well, then, I just don't feel like shopping." 

Helen stepped to the rear of the car and opened a door. "In," she ordered. 

Daria came almost meekly, but slammed the house door behind her. Helen waited until her daughter reached the driveway to speak again. "Look, sweetie, I know this isn't your idea of a good time. However, you do need some new boots and this is the best way to get all our shopping done at once." She put a hand on Daria's shoulder. "How about this. We'll stop at the bookstore on the way home. Quinn won't mind that, and I'll buy you a couple of new books to tide you over until Christmas. Okay?" 

Daria looked up at her mother. "How many books?" 

Helen swallowed. "Two." 

"Ten." Helen narrowed her eyes. Negotiating with Daria was often more difficult than negotiating with her fellow lawyers. "Tell you what. I'll get you one book per hour you behave. So if we leave now, and we leave the mall at one, you get four books. If we stay until three, you get six books. IF you behave yourself." 

In response, Daria climbed into the back seat. "Nice doing business with you, Mom." She tugged the door shut behind her. 

Quinn rolled down her window. "Mom! Let's go, let's go, let's go!" 

***

By the time the Morgendorffer females broke for lunch at noon, they hadn't accomplished as much as Daria--or even Helen--would have liked. Daria had a new hat and scarf already, which was not surprising; she had chosen basic gray for both, and they'd been paid for within ten minutes in the store. It had taken Quinn longer to decide on mittens, and fifteen minutes after they had been purchased, she had a fit of epic proportions, and they had been exchanged for a nearly identical pair. 

Sitting in Tacos, Tacos, Tacos--Quinn's favorite restaurant at the mall--Helen went over the game plan for the afternoon. "Daria needs boots and Quinn, you still need a coat. Since none of the coats at that store were good enough for you," Helen sighed, remembering how Quinn had pooh-poohed every coat in the girls department--they had even looked at the designer coats that Helen had no intention of buying, "we'll have to go to the other department store. They don't really have a good selection of winter boots, but there is a Feetniks down that end of the mall. I'm sure Daria can find something suitable there." 

Quinn dipped a tortilla chip in guacamole and waved away all comments about Daria. "We'll find the right coat! I just want something that is soft, the right color pink, and has that fur around the hood." 

Daria, who had been concentrating on her burrito, looked up. "We saw at least three coats just like that." She glared at her sister. 

Quinn took a bite of rice and spoke with her mouth full. "But Daria! Those coats had fake fur. I'm looking for real fur, so I'll look just like a bunny!" 

"Oh good," Daria oozed sarcasm in her voice, "We'll get Elmer Fudd to come after you with his gun." She raised her fork and stabbed a large chunk of burrito and attacked it with her knife. 

"Muh-oooooohhmmm-mmy!" 

Helen found herself wishing she had ordered a margarita. "Never mind, Quinn. We'll find something that works." She checked her watch and had the feeling this outing was going to cost her a lot more than she had intended--both in dollars and in books. "Finish up your meals, because we need to get going." 

***

When the meal was done, the Morgendorffer females walked through the halls of mall, crowded with Christmas shoppers. Helen nearly had to drag Quinn away from every toy and clothing shop they passed, while Daria followed along sullenly. When they reached Cashmans, Helen stopped right inside the door. "I wonder where the girls' coats are located," she pondered. 

"Don't worry, Mommy!" Quinn enthused, "I have a nose for clothes. I bet they're this way." She pointed in one direction, towards the purses and shoes. "An' maybe we'll find some cute things to match the coat I want!" 

Helen began to despair once again about how much this trip would cost. Daria, too, seemed less than thrilled. Despite the prospect of extra books, the trip was too draining to her, and she was ready to go home and curl back up in her cocoon of blankets. Even the four and a half books she had already earned weren't enthusing her. She looked at her mother's frustrated face and made a decision. "Mom. While you and the Shopping Princess are up here looking for a coat, can I go down to Feetniks and get my boots? We'll get out of here faster." 

Helen gaped. "Daria. I have no problem letting you go to Feetniks to look around. But I have to check the fit of your boots, and all that. Plus, I have to pay for it on my credit card." She sighed and looked at her watch, wishing Daria's idea would work. "It's just not possible." 

Daria sighed. "There are people working at the store to make sure the boots fit right. I promise I'll be back in half an hour." She tapped an imaginary watch on her wrist, mimicking her mother's actions. 

Helen stared at Daria for a moment, but her hands involuntarily began opening her wallet. Inside, they closed upon a wad of money she had gotten the day before for a client dinner on Monday. Well, if Fred didn't know it was missing, he couldn't complain. They would just have to stop at the bank after the bookstore. 

Daria, after a long lecture on keeping the money safe, headed off to Feetniks, while her mother and sister wandered the aisles of Cashman's. A short time later, the elder Morgendorffer daughter reappeared, interrupting an argument about fur lining. Helen put down the jacket she was holding, glad for a distraction. "Hi, Sweetie. Did you find something?" she queried. 

Daria waved a bag listlessly in her mother's direction. "Yeah," she said unenthusiastically. 

Helen peered at the bag, while Quinn snatched up the coat Helen had discarded. "Can I see?" Daria pulled the bag up to her chest, holding it with both hands. She said nothing and remained expressionless. 

Quinn shot into frame between her mother and sister. "Mom! If you let me have this coat, and the matching hat, I'll forget all about the purse and new outfit. Aaaaaaaaand, I'll keep my room clean an' make my bed, an' put all my laundry in the hamper, an'...." 

Helen whirled onto Quinn, frustration evident. "Enough, Quinn! You can have the coat, but the hat you have is fine. If you want a new one, you'll have to pay for it with your own money." She rubbed her thumbs to her temples, and a thought occurred to her. "Speaking of money, Daria, what about..." 

Before she could even finish the sentence, Daria pulled what was left of Helen's petty cash out of her pocket and handed it to her mother. "Okay, girls, let's go." Quinn began to protest but Helen cut her off. "Not another word, Quinn! We have two more stops to make and we need to get a move on. Give me that coat, Quinn." Quinn pushed out her lower lip and gave her mother puppy dog eyes. "Alright, I'm tired of fighting with you. Grab the hat and meet me at the register." 

***

When the Morgendorffers arrived home, Daria went straight to her room, still clutching her purchases tightly to her chest. Before Helen had a chance to follow her and try to get a peek at the boots, Quinn disappeared into the bathroom, making both Jake and Helen promise to watch her “fashion show.” By the time she had seen every possible combination of Quinn’s new attire imaginable, she’d forgotten all about the mystery purchase. Besides, there were briefs to go over and notes to make for Monday. 

It was Jake’s turn to make sure the girls got off to bed on time. He got distracted telling Quinn a prolonged bedtime story, and Daria followed her nightly routine without anyone noticing. By the time Daria climbed into bed, Jake had finally finished his same old story about a young boy being neglected by his father. “Want me to tell you a story, too, kiddo?” he asked. 

Daria shook her head. “That’s okay. I have this,” she said, pulling out a copy of _Anne of Green Gables_.

Jake looked disappointed. “Okay. Let me know if you can’t sleep.” 

Daria nodded seriously. Her father’s story, if he didn’t get too animated during, probably _would_ put her to sleep. “Night, Dad.” 

“Night.” 

***

Daria slept soundly that night, her brand new books stacked right next to her bed. When she awoke in the middle of the night, she knew instantly what was wrong. Why is it so cold in here? She wondered to herself. A few blinks brought her vision into focus and she found her glasses and put them on. Once again, there was a lump in front of the heat register. Are you kidding me? Daria thought, looking at the blanket-wrapped form, soaking up all the heat in the room. Obviously, Quinn never learns. I guess I’ll just have to teach her another lesson. 

A cry went out through the entire Morgendorffer household, louder and much more urgent than the one the night before. When Helen and Jake arrived in their daughters’ bedroom, they found Quinn lying on the floor…and Daria standing over her, wearing a brand new pair of Doc Martens, in the smallest size made.

***

Things were a little more somber in Linda Jean Morrison’s classroom when school came back into session. All the students were there, except one. The note that had gone out to the school said that Quinn Morgendorffer was expected to make a full recovery from her head injury. However, Linda Jean had heard that she’d probably be a little bit…special…after everything. It was a damn shame.


End file.
